24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 3:00am-4:00am
| code = 6AFF22 | author = Howard Gordon & Evan Katz| director = Bryan Spicer}} Jack Bauer pursues Cheng Zhi and attempts to rescue his nephew, Josh Bauer. Meanwhile, CTU recovers from its assault by the Chinese, while the White House attempts to cover its tracks to avoid war with Russia. Episode guide * Vice President Noah Daniels accuses of betraying both her country and Daniels himself. Daniels tells Lisa to convince her spy "boyfriend" to make the Russians believe the circuit board was recovered. Tom Lennox briefs Lisa on the operation. When she arrives at the apartment, Lisa and Bishop small talk, then undress. * gives Zhou Yong and his assault team directions to CTU. Nadia Yassir has the building locked down in response to the Chinese assault. Zhou orders the CTU workers to get on the floor. * escapes from his holding room, grabs a dead guard's weapon, and uses it to kill a mercenary. Going through the halls of CTU, he rescues Marilyn and Josh Bauer. Marilyn tells Jack that the Chinese want something with Josh. Jack has Josh enter CTU's ventilation, but Jack and Marilyn get captured as soon as Josh escapes. * Zhou tells Cheng that Josh escaped, and Cheng yells at him. Zhou uses the intercom to convince Josh to get out of the ventilation system. Cheng tells that his men have Josh. Phillip alerts Cheng that he will deliver the circuit board once he receives his grandson. * Zhou demands to know who is in command at the . Milo Pressman identifies himself as the Acting Director of CTU and, to Nadia's horror, Zhou immediately shoots Milo in the forehead. The hostages at CTU are gathered on the main floor. Morris O'Brian covers Milo Pressman's body with a jacket. Josh Bauer has a gun to his back, horrifying his mother, Marilyn Bauer. Zhou Yong tells Cheng Zhi that Josh is being sent over to him. Zhou tells two of his men to get Josh to the sewer tunnel, inducing a panic for Marilyn when they take him away. This angers the mercenaries, and Jack Bauer tells her to calm down. All guns point in Marilyn's direction, and an assertive Nadia Yassir tells Zhou to leave them alone, but only gets slapped. Zhou has his gun point-blank at Marilyn, but Jack offers to calm down Marilyn. Zhou orders Jack to keep Marilyn quiet, and Jack ultimately calms her down. Zhou tells the room that they will leave after they move the hostages to a secure room, and promises not to hurt anybody if they comply. Zhou's men and Josh move through CTU and enter the hole into the sewer. The group navigates through the pipes. Zhou announces that the hostages will be moved in two groups. The first group gets moved. Jack tells Marilyn that the mercenaries are trying stop CTU from following them. He tells Marilyn that he needs her to be in the front of their own group. Zhou moves this group, and Jack ushers Marilyn to get to the front. As they walk, Jack talks with Nadia that they will lose their chance to obtain the component if they get locked into a holding room, suggesting that immediate action needs to be taken. He conspires with Nadia to take out a mercenary once Jack makes his move upon a target. Nadia joins in as Jack attacks, as does Morris. Morris is able to put his mercenary in a choke hold; but Nadia struggles with hers, while Jack uses his combatant as a bullet shield. He grabs the dead mercenary's weapon and fires upon another mercenary, killing him. Jack then fights Zhou. Jack manages to obtain Zhou's holster and uses it to choke him from behind, and then snaps his neck. Meanwhile Nadia is trying to fight off a mercenary's weapon, almost failing, but Mike Doyle and his team had returned to CTU, and shot him through the glass. Doyle reports that his team has secured the rest of the hostages. Jack tells Doyle that Cheng's men were after Josh, but does not know why, believing it has to do with the component. Nadia says that Jack is still under arrest and cannot help out, but Jack assures that he knows the building and that he would know how to get to Zhou's remaining men. Convinced, Nadia has an agent get Jack prepared. Doyle finds out that Milo was the only casualty and asks Nadia if she's fine. She isn't. Jack, now with a tactical vest, is ready to go, as Nadia offers Jack her cell until communications come back online. Jack, Doyle, and a field team leave. Chloe O'Brian approaches Nadia, commenting on her bravery, also telling her about the needs for communications. Nadia looks at Milo's body one last time. Josh and his captors navigate the sewers, as Jack and his team readily run through CTU. Jack's team drops into the sewers. Jack's team continues to navigate the sewers as Josh and his captors reach their destination. Cheng greets Josh, and Josh demands to know what's going on. Cheng simply dials Phillip Bauer and has him talk to Josh. Phillip apologizes for his behavior, but Josh doesn't buy it. Phillip says that he would never hurt Josh, and only wants to "protect him from his father's mistakes." He claims that America will never forgive Josh for what his father did, and says that he would like to start their lives over in China. "I am going to give you the future I promised you, Josh, when you were born," he says, and tells Josh to keep an open mind. Phillip hangs up. Cheng grabs his phone back and starts to leave. Josh does not want to be with his grandfather, but Cheng asserts that "your grandfather is a visionary; you should be grateful for the opportunity." Jack emerges from the sewers, just in time to see Cheng and his convoy escaping. He fires upon the lead vehicle, taking out the driver, who crashes the car. Cheng's men get out of their vehicles and fire back at Jack. Doyle and the rest of the TAC team enter the room and fire upon Cheng and the Chinese gunmen. Cheng uses Josh as cover and runs away. Jack attempts to catch up with them, sliding next to a gunman and killing him as he proceeds. Cheng, Josh, and two gunmen make their way through the building. Jack catches up and kills one of the gunmen. The adversaries make their way up a flight of stairs. Jack reports to Doyle that he's moving to the roof. Once at the roof, Cheng has Josh climb a ladder, but when Josh scales it, he kicks Cheng in the face, then runs. Cheng pursues Josh. Jack gets on the roof and kills Cheng's remaining gunman. Cheng turns towards Jack, then turns around to realize that Josh has disappeared. He fires his weapon at Jack, but empties his cartridge in the process. Jack has Cheng cornered and orders him to drop his weapon. He places it on a catwalk which is above Josh, who is hanging onto a pipe for his life. Jack demands to know where Josh is, but immediately finds out when he hears Josh's cries for help after his lost grip of the pipe, and is now grasping a chain. This diverts Jack's attention from Cheng, who flees. Jack rescues Josh, and reports this in to Doyle, as well as the fact that Cheng escaped. Doyle has a perimeter established. Jack asks Josh if he knows why Cheng kidnapped him. Josh tells him that Cheng planned to take him to his grandfather. He tells Jack that Phillip intended to have Josh fulfill his legacy. Doyle arrives on the roof and tells Jack that the perimeter is being secured. Jack wants Doyle to let CTU know that Phillip is still involved. Doyle asks why, and Jack simply says that "I'll ask him when I find him." Karen Hayes enters the Oval Office and tells the Vice President that she verified Russian troop movements and has all military bases on high alert. She also inquires about Tom Lennox, as she cannot find him anywhere. Daniels tells Karen that Tom is running an operation with Lisa Miller. Daniels updates Karen that Miller has been sharing secrets with her lover Mark Bishop, who in turn, passed this to the Russians; explaining why the Russians know about the component. Lennox's operation involves giving Bishop false information to provide to the Russian government verifying the destruction of the circuit board. Daniels also admits about his intimate relationship with Lisa, and that he is ashamed about it. Karen assures that he couldn't have known, but Daniels says that this poor relationship is bound to lead the United States to war. Meanwhile, Tom Lennox and Hollister are in a Secret Service van, watching Lisa and Bishop having sex. They have been at this for a while, since Lennox checks the time on his cell phone. Lisa and Bishop finish up, and Lisa finally goes to the bathroom, leaves Bishop alone. Bishop uses this opportunity to go through Lisa's purse, and grab her PDA. He is about to "take the bait" by plugging in his data device, but reconsiders, places the PDA back, and hides his device. He calls out to Lisa that he's pouring a glass of wine, and offers her some. Lisa comes out of the bathroom, and Bishop notes that she wasn't acting herself in bed. She assures that everything is fine. Bishop isn't convinced, and grabs her, but Lisa smashes the bottle of wine on his head. Lisa accuses Bishop of providing information to the Russians. Meanwhile, Lennox and the Secret Service rush their way into the apartment building. Lisa started beating Bishop with a lamp, but he overpowers her and starts strangling her, demanding to know about his connections with the Russians. Secret Service bursts into the room, and grabs Bishop from the now unconscious Lisa, who has a faint pulse. Hollister handcuffs Bishop and brings him into the bedroom, and Lennox introduces himself, although he believes Bishop "has already familiarized himself with the White House staff." Lennox says that they have enough proof-- e-mails, phone recordings, and his device-- in order to prosecute him for treason. He wants Bishop to upload the information on Lisa's PDA to his contact as well as provide a phone call for verification. Lennox promises to aid Bishop for a lenient sentence if he complies, otherwise, failing to do so would result in the death penalty. over the phone.]] Phillip Bauer receives a call from Cheng. Cheng tells him that he lost Josh to CTU. Phillip says that Josh was his price for repairing the circuit board, and won't give it to him, regardless of the fact that Cheng lost many men trying to get Josh. Phillip doesn't care. Cheng threatens about the consequences of not giving back the circuit board. Phillip responds that the next time Cheng threatens him, that Cheng will be the one to suffer the consequences. Cheng hangs up, angrily, followed by Phillip. Chloe asks a tech if there's any luck in fixing a certain component. He responds negatively. Nadia, dressed in clean clothes, asks Chloe about Cheng and the circuit board, but she couldn't find anything. She should be able to find something once the satellite feed comes back up. Ben Kram was sent from Division to investigate the security breach at CTU the previous hour. Nadia says that CTU is in a recovery operation and that her staff isn't in a position to be questioned at the time of day. "Frankly, Miss Yassir, I don't particularly care what you think," says Kram, admitting that mistakes were made, including his acceptance of Bill Buchanan's recommendation of having Nadia run CTU. Kram requests Nadia's cooperation by having him provided a staff list, as well as a workstation. Nadia gives him Conference Room B, and lets one staffer know this as well. Morris approaches Nadia and tells her to ignore Kram's words and that she was not responsible for what happened. Nadia denies this and accepts some blame, especially for Milo's death, but Morris says that there wasn't anything she could have done. "I'm not one to give advice on self-incrimination, but know this: Milo was a brave man. He never would have sacrificed himself for you and allowed others to lay his death at your feet. He wanted you to stay strong, stay in charge." Morris walks away, as Nadia's eyes well up. At the Oval Office, Daniels accepts a call from Tom Lennox, who verifies that Bishop sent the information to his contact. Lennox also tells him that Lisa Miller was injured, losing a substantial amount of oxygen to the brain, and that her condition is unknown. Daniels is upset, but Lennox says they did everything they could. Karen feels for Daniels, but insists that they deal with the situation with the Russians. Jack has Josh have a seat. Jack dials CTU's operator and asks to be transferred to Marilyn's cell phone. Doyle walks up to Jack and says that they couldn't find any trace of the circuit board, and that Cheng got out of the perimeter. Jack tells Doyle to start heading back to CTU. Jack finally gets transferred to Marilyn. Jack tells Marilyn about Phillip's involvement and his demands for Josh. He has Josh speak to Marilyn. Josh tells his mother that Jack saved his life. They hang up, and Jack tells Josh that they have to leave. Melinda has the TelePresence room set up with President Suvarov. Daniels starts the call, and tells Suvarov that the component was destroyed, claiming to have photographic documentation for it as well. "Do you mean the same documentation you have planted with one of my agents?" asks the Russian President. Daniels is stunned. Suvarov explains that he knows about Mark Bishop's exploitation, as he was under surveillance. He reminds Daniels that the Russian defense system will be compromised if Cheng is allowed to get the circuit board to his government. Daniels refuses to be threatened, but Suvarov has decided to be "less generous." He gives Daniels an ultimatum of 2 hours to recover or destroy the component with plausible evidence. The conference ends. "It was all for nothing," Daniels tells Karen. "We're about to go to war over a piece of circuitry." Melinda hands Tom Lennox a briefing agenda about Daniels' meeting with the military leaders. Running late, he'll "play catch-up," and receives a phone call. A receptionist tells him that Phillip Bauer is on the line, to his disbelief. He takes the call. Daniels briefs his advisers, including General Crane, about the situation at hand concerning the Russian government's demands. He says that since the efforts to recover the circuit board have failed, there is no choice but to accept the costs of having to defend themselves. Lennox enters the room, asking to have the room private with only Karen Hayes and the Vice President. He tells Hayes and the Vice President that Phillip Bauer is on the line; Daniels has Lennox's cell phone put on speaker. Phillip demands his grandson and safe passage to the country of his choice in exchange for the circuit board. He tells Daniels that the Chinese have failed to help him, then proves possession of the board by reading a serial number. "I'm offering you the opportunity of avoiding a conflict this country does not want. A war this country cannot afford-- not after what's happened today," says Phillip, then offers to send his instructions on an encrypted data stream, and hangs up. Karen reminds the Vice President of Phillip Bauer's crimes, including selling nuclear weapons to terrorists. Karen and Daniels balance the life of one boy and the lives of thousands soldiers going to war with Russia. Lennox says that this is a risk worth taking. "None of this makes sense," says the Vice President. Lennox suggests that Dmitri Gredenko was not the only anti-American general currently serving in Russia's military, and that other Russian military leaders are pushing President Suvarov to go to war. Daniels says that they have no choice but to obtain the circuit board, and orders Lennox to dial CTU. Split screen: Karen Hayes is unsure about the Vice President's decision. Tom Lennox hands Daniels the phone. Cheng and one of his men still driving off. Phillip Bauer and his worker looking over the circuit board. Marilyn Bauer pacing around a room in CTU. Jack tells Josh that he and his mother will be transported to safe location once they get back to CTU. They will be there until they find Phillip. Josh asks what Jack will do once they find him, but Jack says not to worry, and assures that Phillip will never threaten the family again. A CTU agent calls Jack over and says that he has an urgent phone call. Jack tells Josh to get in the car and that he'll be right back. As Jack parts with Josh, Doyle grabs Josh and tells him to come with him to a helicopter. With Josh shouting out "Uncle Jack!", Jack furiously asks what Doyle just happens to be doing. Field agents surround and restrain Jack as Doyle says that he's on orders. Doyle orders Jack to go back to CTU, but Jack insists that Josh stay with him. Jack tries to fight off the agents, but continues to be restrained. Doyle and Josh get into the chopper, and it takes off. 03:59:57... .03:59:58... 03:59:59... '04:00:00' Memorable quotes * Ben Kram: So can I count on your full cooperation, or not? * Nadia Yassir: I never said otherwise. * Ben Kram: Super. * Tom Lennox: And...finally! We're done. Here we go. (after Lisa Miller and Mark Bishop are through having sex) Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Special guest stars * Powers Boothe as President Noah Daniels * and James Cromwell as Phillip Bauer Guest starring * Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Kari Matchett as Lisa Miller * Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer * Michael Shanks as Mark Bishop * Ian Anthony Dale as Zhou Yong * Spencer Garrett as Ben Kram * Matt McKenzie as Agent Hollister * Ron Yuan as Zhou's Team Member #1 * Kenneth Choi as Cheng's operative * Jolene Kim as Melinda * and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle Co-starring * Lex Cassar as Agent Ryan Uncredited * Darryl Chan as Ike * Fernando Chien as Zhou's henchman 3 * Arnold Chon as Zhou's bald henchman * Roel Failma as Cheng's henchman * Darin Fujimori as Cheng's operative (stunt double) * Michael Jacey as Agent John * Steve Lanza as Danny * Philip Tan as Zhou's henchman * Mario Walkine as CTU worker Background information and notes * The body of Eric Balfour's character, Milo Pressman, is portrayed by a body double. * Nadia Yassir says that only one casualty was sustained - Milo Pressman - yet at least three CTU security guards were killed when the raid was initiated in the prior episode. * This episode's Previously on 24 segment is the last to feature the "Counter Terrorist Unit" in a freeze frame. (Season 8 would come to feature "CTU New York".) * This is the last episode in which Jack is seen to be present in the CTU Los Angeles building. * It is approximately 53 minutes from the time Lisa and Mark start undressing until "finally, we're done" (from 2:35 - 3:28am). * Mark Bishop can be seen flinching before he is hit in the head with the bottle by Lisa Miller. See also *3:00am-4:00am (disambiguation) 622 Day 622